What if camelot was a little dirrent
by Violetta stark
Summary: 600
1. 18 years ago

Disclaimer i don't own the charters only the plot

Story introduction

18 years ago in a different kingdom

People of lecancea your prinses has been born

Chearing can be heard as the royal famly comes out side

They hear the king's voice say meet prinses Violletta Victoria Sofia Denise of lecancea

Someone ataks the king and queen they get pushed inside of the castle by there knights

As the queen grabs a sword she gives her daughter to her husband portect her with your life

Let me fight with you my love

No you are the onlyone i trust with her

A view minutes later the queen gets locked up in the Dongens

Why are you doing this rosalinda

Because it was seposed to be me who married Oritel

A/N please review and comment thanks


	2. Chapther one

Arthur Morgana i have a announcement.

Magic is no longer outlawed.

And you are sharing a survend.

What but father.

And she is magical from another kingdom.

When does she arrive ?

She already has.

As his father says that someone comes in without Arthur or Morgana noticing.

And why do we have to share a survend ?

Because i say so.

But father.

May i say something my prince ?

Without looking at me he says and who are you ?

I'm your and your sisters servend sire.

This conversation is over.

As you wish my king .

She was gone before arthur and morgana cloud see what she looked like .

They left .

I get to meet her first .

I have chores for her to do .

But my bed needs to be made .

The candles need to be lit .

Oké we will first walk to yours and than to mine to find her oké ?

Yeah oké.

They walk to morgana's room and see that everything is done .

They run to arthur room where everything is done except for one thing his laundry


	3. Chapter 2

See she is doing my laundry.

What else should i do ?

Nothing it is just that you already did all the chores we were going to give you.

She comes out from behind the screen .

My lady are you not satisfied with how your room looks i can redo it if you want ?

Bought are speechless by the way she looks .

There is a silence .

So you are not pleased by the way your room is done just give me a moment .

No i'm pleased by the way my room looks it is just .

Arthur points at her .

O,yeah i tried to tone it down a little but i guess it didn't work.

Why would you .

People always fall over the fact that i'm beautiful .

You are not beautiful you are gorgeous.

You know what you can do your own laundry .

My lady needs me .

Let's go my lady .

What did i say wrong .

You called her gorgeous people always fall over that she is beautiful .

What should i have said .

You should have said thank you nothing more .

I must go now she is waiting for me in my room .

Arthur was left with himself and his dirty laundry .

A little later .

My lady if you need me just call .

Alright .

Hello my prince and she walks away.

I need to make it up to her but how .


	4. Chapter 3

Well she told me she was really into music math and reading .

And when asked if she liked combat training she answered to quick for her answer to be true .

Thanks i know now how to make it up to her .

That night someone knocks at the door of arthurs chamber .

You called my prince .

Yes wanted to ask you something what is your name .

Must i tell you my name my prince .

Yes.

No,look i know you are angry let me make it up to you come in .

I walked in and saw books a violin and a sword and armor .

Pick anything you like .

I went over to the desk and picked up the violin and went to the balconie and started playing.

Without me noticing it morgana and uther and the other survends came in.

When they all clapped i was shocked i started to apologize for waking everyone up.

You don't have to apologize that was beautiful.

But we must be going to bed again.

Of Course my king goodnight .

Goodnight .

Thank you my prince but i will go to bed now .

Of course see you tomorrow .

Before she walks out the door she turns and says to answer your question my name is Violetta.

She walks out .


	5. Chapther 4

Two minutes later as Arthur lies in bed so Violetta is her name.

What is this feeling why had he hoped that she would have stayed a little longer .

He shakes his head and went to sleep.

The next morning .

He wakes up to the door open .

The curtains get opened light sine's trew.

He hears a voice good morning sire.

And then she walks to the closet and grabs his clothes .

Dress yourself .

I will check on you in 15 minutes .

I'm going to wake up your sister.

Oké Violetta.

15 minutes later .

How did it go Sire .

Good but my boots are to small i think.

I look at his boots and giggle.

Why are you giggling.

O,sorry my prince but your boots are not to small you have them on the wrong feet.

She snaps her fingers and the boots are on the right feet.

Your breakfast .

I will be going if you need me just call me.

My day planning .

on your desk .

She walks away

How can i make her stay longer then a few minutes.

I know i will keep her busy with chores .


	6. Chapter 5

A hour later so that must be enough to keep her busy for a while .

You called my prince .

Yes i have chores for you to do hands her the list .

Reads the list really my prince i have to do all these chores .

Yes you do .Oké starts doing the chores .

Two hours later she is done.

My prince i'm done i will go now .

Just as she is going to walk out .

No wait .

What is it.

I need you to go with me to sword training .

Of course my prince .

They go to the training grounds .

One of the knights see them and says let's see if she is quick on her feet .

He goes to attack her while she is holding arthur's sword .

And blocks it with his sword before anyone can say anything .

All amazed by what she did.

I will be going my prince she gives him his sword.


	7. Chapter 6

When they had found their voices again .

They asked where did you learn that .

Ever heard of self thought sword fighting .

What really.

Yes my prince you must start with your training now .

Why don't you train with us .

No my prince i have to check on your sister.

Oké he said disappointed .

When she was gone one of the knights said disappointed that you have to share her with Your sister .

No it is only she is always gone if she has done her chores .

So you want her to stay longer.

Yes just a little longer then 30 minutes .

We can help you with that and we can ask morgana for help

But first let's train first.

2 hours later.

Hé morgana we need your help.

To make violetta stay longer than 30 minutes .

Simpel give her more chores

I have and it took her two hours but she didn't talk to me and wanted to go when she was done.

Is she with you my lady .

No she left a hour and a half ago to check on you.

We have been training and didn't see her

They see their father walk by.

Father where is our survend .

She is in her chambers.

They go to her chamber and open the door.

And see things flooding around with form a parcours .

And see her training bow and arrow .

Violetta .

She looks around while she is shooting without looking.

Yes my prince my lady what do you need .

Sees a violin lying on the desk .

Why is here a violin .

I'm going to practice the violin after i'm done with archery .

But i need your help .

Of course my lady .

She shoots one more time and jumps of the platform .

And walks to morgana what do you need my lady.

I need you to go with my brother and the rest of the knight.

But.

The king has already said yes .

She sights and snaps her fingers and a small bag appeared .

I'm ready.


	8. Chapter 7

You know you need clothes and food .

And the knights will protect you.

Trust me my prince i'm good to go.

Good because we are two.

Let's get the horses ready .

A hour later .

We are ready to go where is Violetta.

See a horse run by them with Violetta on it's back.

She stops i thought you were ready.

Yeah we were waiting for you.

What are talking about i was waiting for you let's go.

Ten minutes later arthur and violetta riding next to each other .

He looks at her and is waiting for a right moment to speak to her.

Now is the right moment as she is realex.

Hé Violetta .

Yes my prince .

You can say arthur if we are not around a knight or the king or any important people oké.

Oké Arthur .

Here we are this is where we are going to stay .

It is nice .

The owner came to them we have two problems.

We have guests that don't want to leave and we can't talk to them because they are angry .

Violetta walks in first and arthur runs after her.

Hé leave her alone .

And what are you going to do about it .

She asks arthur and a knight for their swords.

She nods to the women and starts to attack the men .

And in five minutes the men run out of the place.

She hands back the swords.

What is the other problem.

How can you act so fast.

You learn to if it is a life or death situation.

We only have one room .

That is not a problem she smiles .

They get brought to their room .

They see it .

It is to small.

She kicks one of the knights.

Then you sleep on the ground.

When the owner left she snapped her finger and a door appeared .

She opened it everyone went after her and what they saw was a big room with five beds.

It is beautiful.

Shame that four of the beds will not be used .

What do you mean .

that comment he made has cost you your bed.

Even the prince's bed.

No he will take my bed .

You don't have to give up your bed.

It is possible i will not sleep at all .

Why would you not sleep .

Tonight's sky is bright and i want to see it but i don't want to disturb your sleep .


	9. Chapter 8

That night .

It is indeed beautiful

Couldn't you sleep

No so what do you like so much about the night

The pace but most of all in the night we are all equal titles don't matter

That is something for the morning when everyone is busy

You are so different now then in the castle

Without other people around you can be yourself without people expecting things from you

It is late maybe we have to go and get some sleep

You are right my prince

Sighs at what she called him

She points to all the knights standing behind a tree

Let's go

You can sleep in my bed

No my prince i will mange

You sure

I will be fine

10 minutes later

Arthur was thinking about what happened and what Violetta said

He steps out of bed and opens the door to see her lying

On the floor not so far for the door

He goes to the girl lying on the floor and pics her up and puts her in the bed

And after to minutes of staring at her he whispers tonight titles don't matter and kisses her forehead taking her spot on the floor


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning

Wakes up almost falls asleep again then realizes she isn't lying on the floor

Opens her eyes see that is lying in a four-poster bed

Steps out of bed and snaps her fingers and clothes appear

Puts them on and goes out of the room and goes downstairs

Good Morning sees that the lady behind the bar is trying to reach something

Can i help you

Yes please

Walks over to the woman and grabs what she was reaching for

And places it on the bar

Thank you for getting the flower

Are you making bread

Yes why

Can i help you

Oké if you want

Yes

Two hours later

Arthur and the other knights come downstairs and see Violetta setting their table

Good morning my prince good morning sir's how have you slept

We have slept great

Good sit down eat

You two .

O,no madam i will eat on the way

No you want the woman is right sit down and eat

Of course my prince

She sits down and eats something and then stands up

My father's letter i almost forgot she snaps her fingers and a letter appears in her hand snaps her fingers again and it's gone

I think it is time to go

Where are actacly going

We are on a pace mission

Didn't you know that

No my sister just said she had to go with us

That explains a lot

What do you mean sire

Nothing it means nothing

They stop in the village

So what exactly the probleem

They have build part of their village on are grounds

No we didn't

Yes you did

As they are about to fight with each other

stop it now or else

or else what my prince you are going to fight us do it then

enough you are acting like children when that is what you are not

but it is their fault

no it is theirs

no it is the prince's fault

yeah

and how can it be my fault

silence and sit down

why would we have to listen to you

i said silence and sit down

if you are acting like children i will treat you like children

you know what i think i know a way to solve this if you agree my prince

yeah i agree

one of the knights whispers why do you say you agree

by the tone of her voice this is not a discussion if you want to debate this go ahead

there was a road between the village's right

yes but we don't know where it is

i will handle that stay here

Done i found the road that is the border agreed

Yes thank you

It is fine

We can return to camelot

Why would we i mean my father has given us four days

Yes you are right but it is almost evening

O, that explains everything could we stay here for the night

Ofcourse


	11. Chapter 10

That night violetta was awake again

Do you ever sleep

Can i tell you something

Yes of course

I ran away from home

What why

I could not stand my father to be honest i couldn't stand the way he acts because of my stepmother and stepsister he gives them all his attention he wouldn't even notice me at dinner anymore

Really that must be hard

You don't know how hard it is i didn't even get a nod from him that is all i wanted she said crying

Shhh it is alright

And the worst part is that i still miss him

See

What do you mean Arthur

That proves it that you are kinder than anyone i know

You are not as horrible yourself

Thanks

Idiot she laughs

You to having fun

Sir Leon i

I must go to bed now goodnight as she walks off

You will not speak about this to anyone goodnight he walks of

As he walks off he hears sir Leon say of course not my prince

He laughs at the name violetta gave him to address him in the company of others

Two days later they were about to enter the castle of camelot

Do you need help with the horses

No my prince i will manage

Are you sure

Yes my prince

She gets off her horse

30 minutes later

My prince i hope i'm not interrupting

of course not violetta what is it i wanted to say that i'm done with the horses and if you need me i'm in my chamber

Oké thank you

What they don't know is that the servant with arthur's dinner is watching

But i loved him first she thinks you will pay for this

She brings in his dinner saying my lord your dinner

They look at her in schok

Yes thank you the prince says

I must go

Finally she is going away the servant thought

Excuse me what is your name

Emily my lord what do need

Can you bring my meal to dining hall i want to eat with my father

of course my lord

When Arthur is done with his meal he is walking to his chambers when he is there he sees violetta cleaning his room

She hears him standing at the door did you have a nice meal my prince

Yes

Good as she walks out

violetta can you play some violin music

Maybe tomorrow my prince it is late you need your sleep

You are right i just wanted to hear you play

That is no problem my prince leave your balcony doors open i must go now

10 minutes

Arthur leaves open his balcony doors and goes to lie down in his bed and after 5 minutes he hears violin music from outside falls asleep listening to the music

A/N i hope you are enjoying it so far the fist 10 chapters i had already finshed please review and comment


	12. A look in Violetta’s past

8 years ago

Growing up was hard harder then i thought it would be

I mean i can mange the menner classes and everything

What i can't handle however is my stepmother and her daughter

They treat me like a servant

And they treat the servants like slaves

While i think the servants are nice

And my father has no apion of any of it he hasn't been the honest man i had heard of from the servants and the people sadly


	13. Chapter 11 part 1

That same night in a house somewhere in camelot

Emily are you sure this will work yes father

If that stupid girl meets a man of her stand she will forget Arthur like that

But i don't get how i fit in to your plan sister Emily's big brother says you are going to be that man

What no

Yes don't worry as soon as i'm his queen you will be rewarded

Alright i will do it

The next morning

As Arthur opened his eyes he recalled how nice it had been falling asleep to the violin music

Good morning my prince did you sleep well

Yes

Here are your clothes i will check on you in 15 minutes

So like allway

Yes but i can train with you this afternoon for a hour and a half

That would be nice if you want

Then i see you this afternoon my prince

That afternoon

I want you to fight me violetta

Of course my prince

They start fighting each other

After 20 minutes Arthur lies on his back with a sword above his head

Violetta smirks puts the sword in the ground and flips him on his stomach

As Arthur gets helped up by the knights they a voice

As good as ever i see violetta

Violetta turns around

Jack it has been too long runs to him and hugs him

I have missed you too little rebel


	14. Chapter 11 part 2

Hits his shoulder and laughs don't call me that

Why not that is what you are

Grabs his hand and flips him

Yeah maybe you are right

Helps him up i must go now do i see you at dinner

Yes of course

My prince if you need me just call she walks off

Who are you and how do you know her

I'm her best friend from lecancea my lord

But i must go now

Arthur and the knights are left standing alone and shock at what just happened

30 minutes later in Arthur's chambers someone knocks at the door

Come in sees who it is violetta you don't have to knock

It is the polite thing to do my prince

And i thought you were a rebel

Giggles that something from when i was younger

What do you mean

Let's just say that i didn't like rules when i was younger

He gave me that nickname and never dropped it

But i must go clean your armor now

Grabs the armor tries to open the door

Let me help you Arthur opens the door for her

Thank you

That night at dinner with violetta and Jack

So your sister thinks that if i fall in love with you she can make the prince fall in love with her

Yeah pretty much

Then she is more stupid then i thought i don't have a hold over the prince

Yeah i think the only one who has a hold over him is the king

Probably

That night at dinner with Arthur

Arthur is playing with his dinner

Is something wrong my son

No father what where you saying

I was saying that lord cedric and his daughter Sofia are coming to camelot

That is nice he says without paying attention

Is your food not what you want brother

No

Then what is it

He stands up in anger just leave it morgana goodnight father walks off


	15. Chapter 12

Storms into his chambers and is shocked that that violetta is standing there getting his laundry

I thought you had a dinner with your friend yes and it was nice but i said i had to do some chores

But you didn't my prince

No

Why not

I'm just stressed

You know what i do when i'm stressed

Walks to the swords standing against the wall

And hands him one

They start fighting

After 10 minutes violetta makes Arthur trip and he falls on the bed but pulls her with him

She falls on the bed next to him she starts laughing

And did it work are you less stressed

Yeah you were right it did really work

Am i not always right

You wish you were

I must be going

Wait why

Your laundry or do you want to be left without clothes

No i do want clean clothes

Then i better start she starts to walk out

Wait

What is it my prince

Lord cedric and his daughter sofia are coming to camelot

Oké thank you for telling me she walks out

That night with emily

So how did it go

It went well we had dinner together

Yeah yeah but did you kiss

no we didn't that is the point if she kisses you it will crumble down the prince

i really don't think she has that kind of hold over the prince

you don't have to think let me do the thinking understude

yes sister

that is my brother

the next day

lord cedric and his daughter sofia arrive at camelot

i hope you had a good ride here

yes thank you uther

so how was your ride lady sofia

i have had a good ride

2 hours later

i knocked on arthur's door you called my prince

yes can you get us food

yes of course my prince

i get the food when i see her i put the food down on the table

i will be gone for a couple of hours

yeah that is alright

three hours later arthur is standing watching outside his window

something is wrong

what do you mean arthur your servant said she would be gone for a view hours

thinks if i go on a hunting trip i can look for her

yeah you are right let's go on a hunting trip

that would be nice

with violetta

it is nice here isn't it majesty

i just had to get away from camelot

have to remember to keep distance from the royal family

if anyone knew who i really was

yeah if they knew it would explain a lot about you little rebel

jack what are you doing here i came to see you at the castle but there they said you where in the forest

what do you want

to talk

about what

you know what i want to talk about

no jack please don't

why don't you tell them

because for one i don't want to be treated like a princess

i will leave you alone now

thank you

meanwhile with arthur and sofia on the hunting trip

maybe you were right about worrying

why do you say that

isn't that her with that guy there

what sees her and jack

yes but that guy is her best friend

if he is her best friend why is he going

let's follow her

wait a minute gard

yes my prince tell my father we will be gone for some time

arthur hurry up she is getting away

coming


	16. Chapter13

45 minutes later i stopped well majesty this as close to home we are getting

I step of my horse and go to the river and use my powers to make the water move

We stop and i hear her say well majesty this is as close to home we are getting she steps of Her horse and uses her power to make the water move

At this i see sofia and grab her

You see that she whispers

Inside i roll my eyes

I notice sofia is about to attack her

No sofia

Why not

Magic is no longer outlawed

Really

Yes

What are you doing here young lady

But but you are

Ssh don't you have never seen me here alright if anyone asks about me you stick with my father's believe of what happened to me that is safer for everyone

But you have to come back queen rosalinda is driving the people crazy

My stepmother and stepsister drove me crazy before they took over the kingdom

They have the king around their finger the only one i know apart from your mother who has more control over him is you

I can't come back i'm sorry if he wants to see me he has to come to me he pushed me away

Of course i understand well i better be going now

Goodbye sir knight

Damn i can't hear them

that was the whole point my prince i don't like being followed

but you must have a fantastic good reason to follow me with the lady sofia

watch your tone servant of course i'm sorry my lady i should not have said that

wait who is that we see a woman trying to cross the border but she is getting stop by something

better luck next time MRS.norlin

we must be going back now violetta don't agree sofia

yes you coming with us

yeah why not

in arthur's chamber he does the same thing he has been doing since he fell asleep to the violin music hoping violetta would play again

but since then she didn't anymore but maybe tonight she would

and after 5 minutes he got what he hoped for he fall asleep

the next day at breakfast

good morning father how are

you are cheerful this morning

i just slept very well

that is good if i recall the first night in a view you have slept well

what was that stupid music last night

sofia your manners

you didn't like it my lady sofia

no my king i hated it

well the people who live in this castle do

arthur watch your words

he is right we have no problem with it but if you want it banned for your stay it will happened

did you hear that violetta

yes my king

but father what about king oritel who is arriving today at noon i know he would like it

i surely would

king oritel

i left early when i heard from one of my knights that my daughter was alive

arthur see violetta trying to leave

why are you leaving violetta

she sighs

i know why she leaves because she has not told you has she that she is the

old servant of the prinses

she walks out before anyone can say anything

arthur slips out after her

hey violetta wait up

what is it arthur if you need something i can't get it for you

no i just want to know if you are alright

she stands still arthur catches up to her and grabs her hand to turn her to face him

so are oké

yeah i'm fine walks off

with uther and oritel

uther i need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else yet

of course what is it oritel

that girl was not my daughter's servant she is my daughter

what are you sure

i know my own daughter and she looks like her mother but she has to tell everyone when she is ready

i understand i will not tell anyone

with emily

it is not going as planned is it sister

shut up jack

you could use magic

but dad that won't affect her

it doesn't have to affect her but the prince

that is brilliant father that way i can make the prince fall in love with me

yeah it is a perfect plan one problem

how do you make sure he doesn't see violetta first or the lady sofia

let me worry about that

with arthur

look i know she isn't fine morgana

you are right arthur she isn't but i have no idea what is wrong she won't tell anyone

except for her horse

huh what do you mean when something is wrong she goes to the stables and starts talking to it

let's go to the stables then

in the stables

arthur and morgana sneek in

hi majesty guess who is here dad is here can you believe it and he saw me now i can forget finding my mother without rosalinda finding out


End file.
